everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Secondary Characters
All of NibiruMul's secondary characters. Click here to return to his Wave 2 OCs or click here to return to his Wave 1 OCs. NOTICE: Starting in 2019, this category is going to be getting a house cleaning. NibiruMul is going to decide whether these OCs will be moved to his first wave of OCs, his second wave of OCs, or marked for deletion. Think of this as NibiruMul's own little purgatory. *Adriano Ocadoro (son of Lolla and the prince from The Goose; older twin brother of Tiziano and cousin of Chiara) *Alidor Grenadier (son of Elmedorus and Alzayda from The Knights Errant) *Alix Spirituel (daughter of Spirituel and Astre from Prince Spirituel; niece of Valere) *Alizée Sirocco (daughter of Pretintin and Nirée from Tourbillon) *Amelie Flamberge (daughter of Zalmandor and Amandina from The Knights Errant) *Anouk Lebleu (daughter of Anne from Bluebeard; cousin of Louis and Mathieu) *Ariston Charmant (nephew of Ariston from The Prince of Leaves) *Arthemise Lointain (daughter of Carados and Adelis from The Enchanter; cousin of Eleuthere) *Arzu Yaşmak (granddaughter of the old woman from The Enchanted Head; cousin of Peri) *Bastian Schwan (son of the princess and the king from The Six Swans; older brother of Mia) *Benjamin Tireur (son of Good-Shot from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Brianna Ball (granddaughter of Ball-Carrier from Ball-Carrier and the Bad One) *Casilda Desirs (daughter of Desideria from The Knights Errant) *Cedric Fortechine (son of Strong-Back from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Celedonia Pavón (daughter of the princess and the king from The King of the Peacocks; older sister of Septimio) *Celien Zaza (son of Prince Featherhead and Princess Celandine) *Chiara Paperone (daughter of Lilla from The Goose; cousin of Adriano and Tiziano) *Cihan Oduncu (son of the woodcutter from Fortune and the Woodcutter) *Clelia Corona (daughter of Marchetta from The Three Crowns) *Cleonice Detenu (daughter of Philonice and Anaxandre from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed; older sister of Lysandre) *Concordia Plaisir (daughter of Constantins and the Fairy of Pleasures from The Knights Errant) *Corentin L'Element (son of the Prince of the Air from The Invisible Prince; cousin of Dimitri, Ignace, and Morgan) *Diego Mentira (son of the princess from A Tale of Taradiddles) *Dimitri L'Element (son of Prince Gnome from The Invisible Prince; cousin of Corentin, Ignace, and Morgan) *Dylan Trinquet (son of Drinker from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Eglantine Papillon (daughter of the Prince of the Butterflies and the Princess of Linnets from The Prince of Leaves; older sister of Wandrille) *Eleuthere Candor (son of the King of Candor from The Enchanter; cousin of Arthemise) *Elizabeth Doll (successor of the wife from The Dead Wife) *Elodie Changelin (daughter of Elisa from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed) *Emeric Belliqueux (son of King Violent and Blanche from Prince Tity) *Eustache Dragée (son of Mignonnette and Pinçon from Mignonnette) *Gaius Geant (successor of Galifron from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks) *Gloria Gans (daughter of Mimi from The History of Dwarf Long Nose) *Gwenaelle Talmut (daughter of Talmut from The Knights Errant) *Hildur Hermodsdóttir (daughter of Hermod and Hadvor) *Ignace L'Element (son of Prince Flame from The Invisible Prince; cousin of Corentin, Dimitri, and Morgan) *Ione Lanymphe (daughter of Liriopa from The Knights Errant) *Isak Støvel (son of the older goblin prince from The Elf Mound; cousin of Odin) *Jeremias Nase (son of Jem from The History of Dwarf Long Nose) *Jordi Peix (son of the girl from The Girl-Fish; younger brother of Queralt) *Julienne Cancan (daughter of Joliette) *Kamilla Gyik (daughter of Uletka from Uletka and the White Lizard) *Kevin Impetueux (son of Impetuous from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Leonilde Coquerico (daughter of Princess Lionette and Prince Coquerico) *Lino Grugeon (son of Glutton from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Louis Soldat (son of the dragoon brother from Bluebeard; cousin of Anouk and Mathieu) *Lukas Glas (son of the boy from The Spirit in the Bottle) *Lysandre Detenu (son of Philonice and Anaxandre from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed; younger brother of Cleonice) *Macrobe Dumaroc (son of Zoroaster from The Knights Errant) *Margot Camarade (daughter of Comrade from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Marie Marcassin (daughter of Marcel and Marthesie from Prince Marcassin) *Mathieu Soldat (son of the musketeer brother from Bluebeard; cousin of Anouk and Louis) *Melisande Rhinois (daughter of Melicerte and Yphidamente from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyedl younger sister of Stephane) *Mia Schwan (daughter of the princess and the king from The Six Swans; younger sister of Bastian) *Michel Tarasque (son of the prince who gets eaten by the dragon from The Benevolent Frog) *Miriam do Pau (daughter of Maria do Pau from The Princess who would not marry her Father) *Mona Schlange (daughter of the servant and the princess from The White Snake) *Morgan L'Element (son of the Lord of the Sea from The Invisible Prince; cousin of Corentin, Dimitri, and Ignace) *Nathan Homard (son of the Fairy of the Spring from The White Doe) *Odin Støvel (son of the younger goblin prince from The Elf Mound; cousin of Isak) *Ondine Citron (daughter of Citronette from Princess Camion) *Oscar Fine-Oreille (son of Quick-Ear from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Pacome Nonchalante (son of Prince Vivien and Princess Placida; younger brother of Vivienne) *Peri Yaşmak (granddaughter of the old woman from The Enchanted Head; cousin of Arzu) *Philomene Lanymphe (daughter of Celina from The Knights Errant) *Queralt Peix (daughter of the girl from The Girl-Fish; older sister of Jordi) *Sacha Leger (son of Fleet-Foot from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Scribonia Salmacis (daughter of Salmacis and the Magnificient Fairy from The Knights Errant) *Septimio Pavón (son of the princess and the king from The King of the Peacocks; younger brother of Celedonia) *Sofronia Satiro (daughter of the satyr from Costanza/Costanzo) *Stephane Rhinois (son of Melicerte and Yphidamente from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed; older brother of Melisande) *Surayya Najma (daughter of Starlight and Izmir from Starlight) *Tahir Tuffaha (grandson of Halfman from The Story of Halfman) *Timon Daumen (nephew of Thumbling from Thumbling's Travels) *Tiziano Ocadoro (son of Lolla and the prince from The Goose; younger twin brother of Adriano and cousin of Chiara) *Valere Ourson (son of Ourson and Violette from Ourson; uncle of Alix) *Vivienne Nonchalante (daughter of Prince Vivien and Princess Placida; older sister of Pacome) *Wafi Masir (son of the prince from The Prince and the Three Fates) *Wandrille Papillon (son of the Prince of the Butterflies and the Princess of Linnets from The Prince of Leaves; younger brother of Eglantine) *Yavuz Bakan (son of the prime minister's son from The Bronze Ring) *Zacharie Canarie (son of Alinzor and Zalmayda from The Knights Errant) *Zelmira Zamut (daughter of Almanzon and Zamea from The Knights Errant) Category:Subpages Category:Work in progress